Scre4m: Return to Woodsboro
by CreddieShipper
Summary: Someone has taken their love of breaking trilogies one step too far. Setting: Ten years after Scream 3.


**Scream 4 will be in theaters in October 2010.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween 2010. The night where trick or treaters knock on doors for candy and where some stay in to watch their favorite scary movies. A shy college student with blond hair named Natalie decided to watch her favorite horror series "Stab." The movie based itself on real life events involving survivors Dewey Riley, Gale Weathers and of course Sidney Prescott. No one heard from them since all the mysteries were revealed including Roman, Sidney's brother, being the person responsible for all the tragedies in her life.

Natalie inserted the first "Stab" into the T.V. and went to make some popcorn. The phone rang.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Natalie answered the phone the same time as Cassie answered her phone. "Hello?" A moment of silence. She asked again. "Hello?"

A voice finally spoke "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Natalie then recognize the voice. The same voice that called his victims many times. Since it was Halloween, Natalie thought of this call as a joke to scare her. The creepy voice spoke again.

"Who do you want it to be?"

"Alright you can't fool me. This is some stupid joke idiots play, because they watched the "Stab" movies. Now who is this really?" An agitated Natalie tapped her fingers on the table. She didn't pay attention to the popcorn burning. All she cared about was who was trying to freak her out.

"Bitch don't talk to me that way or you will end up hanging and dangling from a tree with your guts on the outside!"

After that statement, Natalie's hand started to tremble with sweat dripping down her face. This scenario was starting to play out just like in "Stab."

"Just leave me alone you sick psychopath!"

"Oh I'll leave you alone alright....", with that said, the mystery caller hung up. Natalie immediately ran for her gun she stashed in a secret compartment. If she was freaking out before she was panicking now. The phone rung again. She didn't pick up.

Suddenly, the front door creaked open and Natalie pointed her gun towards the door.

"Alright motherfucker I'll blow your head off. Just leave who ever you are!" she yelled to thin air. No one appeared through the front door.

On the other side of the room stood the infamous Ghost face killer. Natalie turned around quickly when she heard footsteps from behind. Yells echo throughout the house as she backs away from Ghost face, gun pointed. Ghost face pulls out their hunting knife. Natalie fires sending Ghostface across the room. She fires another gun bullet into the killer's chest. They're laid out cold as Natalie reaches for the phone to call the police.

While she dialed, a knife stabbed into her lower back sending her to the ground. A mixture of shock and pain could be felt throughout her body. Blood soaked into the carpet. She began to loose consciousness, but not before there is a noticeable second Ghost face killer in the room. The same one who literally stabbed her in the back. The hunting knife now rested in the second killer's hand on Natalie's chest.

Knowing that if actions weren't taken she'd be six feet under, Natalie lunged her right knee in the killer's face, sending him away from her chest. The first Ghost face, who made the phone call, still laid in the spot where they were shot. Natalie made herself get up quickly, despite the pain, and attempted to run passed her attacker before her leg was sliced by the knife. A big gash stood out on her leg leaving her paralyzed.

Another stab to the back. Another shocking pain. She couldn't last much longer. Before she took her last breath, Ghost face spoke. "Do you want to die tonight Natalie?" With that said one last stab to Natalie and she experienced death. Stab 4 was now in production in Woodsboro, California.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Scre4m 2010_**

**If you don't know already, my real name is _Natalie. _Sometimes I place myself into a Scream movie and so I did in this fanfic. This is my first Horror/Suspence fic so this may not be that scary lol. Bare with me.**

**This is just the prologue. Like an opening scene in the Scream movies.**

**Remember Scre4m in theaters October 2010.**


End file.
